RWBY Whiterose: how it came to be
by LTM8
Summary: on a special day off school Weiss starts to notice Ruby acting strangely completely unaware of Ruby's intentions and what they will bring as well as the snoops watching most of their day. this is going to be the regular RWBY world but instead of some huge conspiracy plan to destroy the world people like cinder,emerald,mercury and neo are just regular students rated M for later part
1. partner bonding

i had just woken up to the sound of Yang and Blake playfully bickering and in my opinion a bit too loudly. i was still half asleep when Ruby started dangling upside down from the top bunk.

"Weeeeiiiiissss!" she said dully compared to her normally energetic self, clearly half asleep herself "Time to get uuuuuup!" she bugged again. i looked at her and thought she was being a bit funny maybe even a bit cute. it took a few more seconds to realise what was wrong with the scene. i quickly flicked her forehead."Ow" she moaned and grumbled.

"Pull up your shirt dolt!" as i looked away so i didn't half to look at something i didn't need to see, my face warm with embarrassment

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed with her face as red as her cloak "S-s-sorry!" as she scrambled to pull up her shirt.

"And stop dangling" i said more relaxed now ,not wanting her to feel bad "you'll fall and hurt yourself"

"Ok" Ruby said not embarrassed anymore, sounding almost glad that i cared for her well being.

"i got dressed before me and the rest of the team headed to breakfast i grabbed my usual and sat across from yang and Blake. "hey Weiss" yang piped up "did you hear anything about wha-" Yang was cut off by a familiar voice

"Hiiii bestie!" Ruby cut in as she sat next to me, almost touching me. it made me think about how ruby had been acting for the past few weeks ... heck it had a bit over a month. Ruby had been a lot friendlier and ... clingy for that the past month. don't get me wrong we were close friends maybe even my best friend i just thought it was a bit odd for how i treated her. most of the time i'm scolding her for 'acting like a child'.

"Yang seemed to have forgotten the question she was going to ask me so i decided not to bother her. after a while team JNPR came and sat down and we all diverged into some small talk till professor ozpin's voice come in on the speaker "hello students today is a special day! ... there will be no classes because of a new school tradition starting this year!" he said with glee as students started to murmur "today will now be known as partner bonding day! it will be a day off from school and the only thing we ask is that you spend it with your partner!" there was the soft click indicating that his speech was over.

"Ruby then grabbed me and started shaking me around "Weeeeeiiiiisssss!" she practically squealed "what should we doooooooo! we could go shopping or play board games maybe go to the movies or do so many more fun thiiiings!" she squealed even louder bringing the attention of our friends.

"*gasp* Ren!" Nora shouted "Let's do everything Ruby just said! come on, come on, right now ,right now ,right now!" she said eagerly.

"calm down, Nora we need to make a plan for today" ren said calmly compared to his partner "we don't want to go in blindly. to get the most out of today we need to make a schedule."

"Jaune i already have an idea!" Pyrrha proclaimed grabbing his arm and dragging him away before any objection could be made.

"Yang and Blake had already gone off leaving only the N-R in JNPR and the R-W in RWBY sitting at the table. "Wiiieeesss" Ruby grumbled "what are we going to do first?" she winned

"well i think we both Know how much YOU need to study" i scolded. she gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes i had ever seen. so sad that i thought that making her study on this special day was the equivalent to dropping a puppy off a bridge. "buuut..." i started as i gave her a soft smile "a bored game does sound nice."

"yaaaaaa!" Ruby pounded her fist into the air.

"we'll come and play too!" Nora proclaimed "right ren?"

"if it's ok with them" ren responded.

"That would be lovely" i said with the hope that with Ren and Nora there Ruby would be less likely to crush me in that on remnant game she liked so much.

"well prepare to be crushed" Ruby gloated before bringing me into a ... awkward side hug. it wasn't awful it's just she isn't usaully so touchy ... and she was getting some weird grease all over my shoulder. but i guess i can let it slide ... she was my best friend after all.


	2. the game plan

We had sat down in the library. i and Ruby sat across from Ren and Nora. as Ruby fiddled with her game remnant- whatever we had played it with Yang, Blake and Jaaun the last one listed beeing the winner. there were a few groans from Ruby as she dropped pieces and shuffled cards giving us some time to talk before the game.

"soooo ..." Nora piped up " ARE WE GONNA DO TEAMS OR FREE FOR ALL!" she fired up immediately and spasticity.

"Nora this is a library not an arena" ren scolded professionally "but ... I for one think teams would be fit for the occasion"

"That sound absolutely wonderful" i said trying to not let my sudden wave of confidence show. now that i was on a team with Ruby victory was imminent. Ren and Nora had just talked their way into their own grave.

Ruby finally gotten the board set. the Game finally started and Ruby was directing me so we could set a trap for the opposing team of Nora and Ren to which for short we dubbed team NR. Ruby had gotten into her game mode. i could tell because of how she was hunched over looking at her cards intently looking up every so often to evaluate the field and just by watching her you could see why she was the leader of team RWBY. it was a bit funny to see her acting like a total nerd. she must have seen me staring at her instead of looking a the game because she said "what are you doing we are a war woman! at war!"

I giggled at her reaction "Ruby it's just a game. no need to get so riled up. and plus we're winning" i took a second look and it indeed looked like we were winning. it appeared as if Ruby was dividing team NR's forces so we could take the small armies with our much larger one.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself there ,miss Schnee. Nora said mischievously. which admittedly had me a bit worried. " because ... i'm ... secretly ... a ... HUGE NERD!" she exclaimed as she through a single card on the table.

Ruby picked it up and looked at it as i peeked over her shoulder and knew. we had worked so hard. "We lost." Ruby said defeated with the saddest look on her face while Nora was wheezing on the floor from laughing with pure joy.

"ahh its ok Ruby it's just a game" i said patting her head.

"I know it's just ... we worked for three hours just to-"

"wait. THREE HOUR! no wonder im so hungry" i said cutting her off and finishing in a grumble. and it occurred to me that we didn't even plan out our day. "uuhhg and we don't even know what we're going to do next" i whinned

"well me and Nora are going to go with our plans for today. see ya later" Ren said before they both left.

i looked down at Ruby, she still looked a bit down after that devastating loss. "don't get all sad on me now , Ruby" i said as i ruffled her hair "we still got a great day ahead of us"

She looked up at me with wide eyes "you got a plan?" she asked eagerly.

"i think i just might."


	3. she did it again

we had went into town to grab some lunch. we were sitting down waiting for our food to arrive passing the time with some small talk when she brought up the topic of the vytal festival tournament which we were disqualified from "i still can't believe we got disqualified because Yang tripped and broke mercury's prosthetic" i griped "seriously, the only persone not mad about the incident was Mercury, he was laughing at how clumsy Yang was"

"well it just kinda happened" Ruby said "just because it was an accident doesn't mean it should go unpunished. just imagine if it wasn't a prosthetic"

"i guess you're right"i groaned. wow Ruby being the rational one here. then Ruby started to giggle " i remember Yang's face right after she tripped. you could tell she had forgotten that mercury had prosthetics." she said with a big smile before continuing trying to make an impression of Yang "Mercury! oh God i'm ssooooo sorry! i didn't meeaan too!" she said making a weak impression of Yang.

"your lucky Yang isn't here or she would trip and break your legs" i said laughing along with her. after the laughter died down i didn't quit notice until the waitress brought our food. i thanked the waitress expecting Ruby to do the same but she never did. the but it was too late, the waitress had left. i looked over at Ruby ready to scold her "Hey Ruby that was ru-" i stopped mid sentence. she was staring straight at me with a soft smile and didn't even seem to be paying attention "Ruby, you dolt." i scolded waving my hand in her face "do you ever pay attention?"

"oh! S-s-sorry Weiss!" she stuttered "i wasn't paying attention." was she ... blushing? shes done it several times since a bit before the vital festival. wow it's hard to believe that it had been almost a month ago. but that does nothing to explain Ruby's weird behavior.

"did you even notice our food getting here?" i asked

"ooh! ahh yes gimmie that cookie!" she said as she reached for her dessert before she even glanced at her burger. i scooted the cookie out of her reach "nooooo" she trailed off in defeat "i understand" she said disappointedly as she picked up her burger.

"do you always get to boss your team leader around?" a familiar red head butted in. i looked up to see Pyrrha and Jaune smiling.

"not always but when i do i make the most of it" i stated happily

"is it ok if we sit with you?" Pyrrha asked politely

"of course. right ,Ruby?" i looked over at Ruby to see her looking more inflated than when i denied her dessert first.

"this is partner bonding day not 'lets bond with other people day'" she said grumpily

"oh lighten up Ruby, i'm just trying to be polite" i responded

"i have an idea" Jaune whispered to me and Pyrrha. wow talk about a ... uhm ... whats a revers sausage fest?" he said

"a kitten party!" Ruby exclaimed seemingly pulling herself together.

it was great to see Ruby happy again. and no surprise, it's all thanks to Jaune. they were close friends after all. with how close they were i felt unworthy of the title best friend Ruby had bestowed onto me. i had thought previously on the topic, wondering why I of all people was Ruby's best friend but the answer still eludes me. Pyrrha talked about how she had been dragging Jaune around to all sorts of places while Juane stated she had been dragging his wallet through hell. me and Ruby told them about the few events we have had so far ending with me doing a bad impression of the 'kitten party' event and everyone laughing.

"well it's time for me and Juane to go" pyrrha said energetically before grabbing Juane and pulling him right behind giving a goodbye wave.

i looked over at Ruby just to find her doing it again. staring at me blankly ... but this time i didn't mind much. i waited a few minutes and Ruby seemed to snap out of it. "hey Weiss, where are we going next?"

"some place a bit more ... competitive"

 **please notify me of spelling errors if you can and just tell me where it is**


	4. when the snooper spots you

Ruby practically tackled me "Weiss Thank you so much!" she yelled as she hugged me in front of the arcade I had just brought her to. I had chosen this place because I knew she would like it plus I kinda wanted to myself.

"I know, I know, now can you let go? " I pleaded. she let me out of her death grip hug. we went inside the arcade with Ruby practically bouncing off the walls. it was a low lighting large room with a bunch of arcade games lined up in rows . there were surprisingly few people but then again it was midday on a workday. Ruby had just grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest game. it was some alien shooter game with controllers shaped like space guns.

"come on Weiss!" she begged, "play me in this one!"

I looked down at my hand and saw an obvious problem. "I would if you would let go of my hand" I stated blankly.

Ruby withdrew quickly "S-s-sorry!" she stuttered looking away. I picked up the controller and figured out it was a point and shoot kinda thing. Ruby soon got the game started up "there is no way you're gonna beat me!" she stated with enthusiasm.

"let's just see about that" me a Schnee get beaten at sharp shooting, no way in hell... is what I thought at first but it soon became apparent that this game had difficulties. before I knew it the round was over and Ruby had a score almost triple mine. I stomped "unbelievable! I demand a rematch!"

"if you say so Wiess." ruby said with a smug smile on her face. the round was over quickly just like before and this time, Ruby's score was four times higher than mine.

"absolutely impossible!" I said furiously

"I guess that means another rematch?" she said smugly. I gave her a glare that told her all she needed to know.

lost

lost

lost

lost

that went on for about 10 times. " COME ON! HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS GAME!" I screeched at her

"well, i've played this game a few times before," she said looking at the ground poking her index fingers together.

"a few times" I growled at her.

"well" she paused for a second "enough times to know that the bad controller," she said pointing at my controller with a big smile on her face. suddenly I wasn't angry with her anymore. the way she was smiling I could see it was all just a little joke to her and she wasn't trying to be mean. if only all our conflicts with a smile. we played a few more games each one I got destroyed in and that didn't bother me anymore we were there just to have fun .well until I saw the one game I knew Ruby couldn't beat me in.

"hey ,Ruby," I said to her pointing at the game "let's play that one."

"but I'm bad at that one" she pouted

"that's kinda the point," I said

"well you can't play without this" she stated with glee holding up my wallet.

"how! when did you- just give it back!" I said trying my best grab it from her hand which was now as high as she could hold it in the air. luckily I was taller than her so I was really close to grabbing it "Give. it . back!" but I soon got a reminder that she was much faster than me when I almost fell on my face. I looked behind me to see her standing there waving around my wallet and rose petals floating around. I dashed for her again but she whirled around me using her semblance again. I lunged again and again with the same results. I decided I had enough I grabbed a blew dust capsule from my belt. I lunged for her a final time and in her mid-dash, i iced her foot in place.

she fell over with a large thud "ow! my foot!" she exclaimed.

"oh! sorry Ruby!" I got down to make sure she was ok. "are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"ya. I'm ok" I helped her up "ow"

"I think that's enough games for today. and I think it's time for the movie" I looked over at the clock in the arcade and my jaw dropped "dangit Ruby we lost track of time the movie is halfway over by now" I said slouching in defeat.

"do you want to know what it isn't too late for?" she said as quickly as she answered herself "ICE CREAM!" she said absolutely beaming.

"that sounds great," I said ruffling her hair. before we started walking to the nearest ice cream shop.

Nora and Ren were walking by an arcade when the heard the familiar bickering of Weiss and Ruby.

"oh my god that is so cute," Nora said practically squealing as she watched Ruby teasing Weiss.

"and why would you say that?" Ren said keeping his eyes on the scene waiting for the stunning conclusion

"Ren" Nora gasped in shock "I would think you of all people would be able to see how in love they are in with each other!" she said like a scolding teacher.

"and why would you think that Nora," Ren said rolling his eyes.

"don't even act like you haven't seen it," Nora said accusingly.

"ok. yes, i've seen it." Ren admitted "but I think that them just being BFF's"

"only one way to find out," Nora said

"and what is that?"

"well while you were distracted Ruby and Weiss decided to go on an ice cream date" Nora bragged

Ren looked over and yes, Ruby and Weiss were leaving. but he was still surprised he had gotten distracted "and what are you saying? we follow them? that's a bit invasive don't you think"

"well it would give you a chance to practice your ninja skills," Nora said

"ninja skills you say," Ren said sounding intrigued. and that told Nora all she needed to know.


	5. Ice Cream

Nora and Ren had begun following Ruby and Weiss. they stayed about half a block behind them at all times. "Nora, this is not what I imagined when you said practice ninja skills," Ren complained.

"Well, if its such a problem then do some more sneaky ninja stuff," Nora whispered not knowing the consequence of that statement . "Ren , how far away do you think this ice cream place is? It's been like 20 minutes!" She complained "Ren?" She asked finally looking away from the partners they were tracking. She looked around for the missing Ren, she looked in the alleyway they had just passed,in the trash can, across the street, she even lifted up the corner of a car to look under it. And was quickly met with an angry honk from the passenger she didn't notice was in the car "Sorry!" she apologized quickly. She heard a sudden whoosh and looked up just in time to see Ren jumping from one rooftop to another. "REN! When I said to be a ninja I didn't mean jump on roofs and trespass on property!"

"Well, you should have told me that it needed to stay within the realm of legal!" shouted back

"JUST GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Nora screamed furiously. "we're gonna lose track of the-" she looked over to where Ruby and Weiss were previously "Great we lost them!" she glared at Ren.

"No, we didn't." Ren said after he hopped down from the building "they are around the corner."

"And how would you know that?" Nora said in a snotty tone.

"Well that's just one of the many advantages of higher ground," he said pointing up .

"THEN WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE!" she yelled before grabbing Ren and running up the block and around the corner. she was quickly befuddled when she took a look around and could not see the two girls "where did they go!?"

"maybe they went into the ice cream shop we're right next to" Ren said pointing at the structure that was clearly an ice cream shop.

Nora looked next to her just in time to see Ruby turn around and give her a wave. "Oh shit."

Ruby turned to Weiss and said something before quickly running out of the shop to meet Nora and Ren. "Hey!" she said gleefully poking her head out of the shop "what are you guys doing here?"

"um..." Nora said trying to think of an excuse not to stay for too long.

"We were walking over to a friends house," Ren said saving the day.

"Well if you guys would like some ice cream I'm sure we could-" Ruby offered before being cut off by Nora.

"N-no. We um... Just ate!" Nora said finally being able to think for herself.

"Well I guess we won't hold ya," Ruby said sounding almost relieved that Nora and Ren weren't staying.

"Here's your ice cream," Weiss said finally joining the group.

"Well, we'll get going see ya later," Nora said trying her best to not let her urgency show in her voice. Nora and Ren turned and left and after they had walked about half a bloke they looked back to see the two girls walking in the opposite direction. "ugh, that was close." Nora said sighing "and how are we supposed to track them with aching feet!" she whined just now noticing the effects of walking all day. she whined internally for a few more moments before her pain was interrupted by Ren.

"I could give you a piggyback ride," Ren said to Nora, who surprisingly was not surprised herself. she didn't even bother answering, she hopped on his back without a word. they had moved about a half block when Nora decided to acknowledge Ren's gesture.

she closed her eye's thinking on the moment "Ren, it really means a lot to me that you offered to do this." she said making it clear she was being sincere. "we've been best friends for the longest time and you know you don't have to do these things yet you alway come through and do them. I mean really you do these things so often that a lot of people are surprised we're not together... I mean we are together but... "she said opening her eyes and her face getting red. " not ... together to-." she stopped mid sentence. "Ren... would you like to tell me why we're ON A FUCKING ROOF!"

"I watched them walk down to the docks," he said ignoring Nora's rage. "there is no cover at the docks and after seeing us at the shop if they see us again they'll know something's up."

Nora seeing that he was right groaned in defeat "fine... but if we get spotted I'm telling them you kidnapped me!" they slowly made their way to the houses that bordered the docks. with the sun setting, it was hard to see but they could make out Ruby and Weiss walking across the street next to the ocean. "Oh my God this is so romantic-blah-blah." is all Ren made out while he focused the two across the street. Nora rambled on and on about the two 'love birds'across the street. "I mean how could they not see that they are perfect for each other and they are clearly falling for each other like how could they- " Ren shushed her.

"I think they figured it out," he said pointing across the street

"is it just me or did Nora and Ren seem to be in a rush," I said to Ruby as we walked away from NR in JNPR. they acted strangely as if they were caught... or at least Nora did. were they on a date?

"Well, they said the needed to help a friend. and helping people is alway a quick matter" she said cheerfully. I looked at her, she was always for helping people wasn't she? I admired her for that, I was always trying to help myself but she had her eyes on everyone but herself. I looked away and continued to eat my ice cream. "hey Weiss"

"ya ,Ruby?" I said looking at her. she was looking at the ground and took a moment before speaking.

"I-" she paused and appeared to be rethinking her words. "I just wanted to thank you for this wonderful day. you really out didn't have to spend the whole day dragging me around," she said modestly. "but I shouldn't have expected less from my best friend" she finished giving a soft smile.

I felt guilty all the sudden. don't get me wrong I liked Ruby I liked to consider her my best friend, we were really close. "Ruby, why do you call me your best friend? I like your friendship I think you're really fun... but I'm not the nicest person to you," I said to Ruby getting my concerns of my chest.

I looked at her seeing her concerned look "Wiess." she said looking at me intently "you're my best friend because deep down you really care and you fun to be around and you only call me a dolt because your worried and I'm doing something careless" she put her arm around my shoulder " that's why you're my best friend" she said cheerfully before she poked my cheek with her tongue while making a teasing hum.

"hey, that's cold you dolt!" I said trying to break away from her arm. we walked along giggling "come on let's sit down,"I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the nearby bench. we sat down and talked. I really took a look around, the sunset was beautiful as it reflected across the ocean. but I was brought back to reality by Ruby.

"Weiss remember when my uncle Qrow kicked your sister's butt?" she teased.

"Oh please, if anything that old... crow was spared!" I said back.

"you have to admit he was pretty cool," she said smugly.

"Fine... he did do pretty well," I said to my own demise. I looked at Ruby to see her giggling at me. now was my chance to get her back for the cold lick earlier. I leaned in and licked her nose. she went quite fast her face completely red. Oh crap, i scolded myself internally. was that the right time? was it uncalled for? I felt my face warming up with embarrassment. I had to come up with an excuse fast "you... you had... um... ice cream on you nose." I said stuttering. oh god was that the best I could up with? I looked up at Ruby, her face still red "i...um-" I started but my speech was interrupted by her lips. I was awestruck... she was kissing me! my mind went blank and I just went with it. after a while, we broke up. we were both breathing heavily. all I was able to think was ...wow.

our faces were still close "you had ice cream on your lips" she said softly. it was a few minutes before she spoke up again. "So... what does this mean?" Ruby asked slowly.

"wow,"I said still barely able to think, "I think this means I need to go home and think"

"YOUR GOING BACK TO ATLAS!?" she screamed panicked.

"nononono," I said trying to damage control. "I meant our dorm, not atlas" I pulled her into a close hug trying to comfort her. "did you really think that you would chase me away?" I said stroking her hair.

"I was afraid that is wat I had done." she admitted sounding almost on the brink of tears.

"don't worry. I won't leave you." we sat there together fo about ten minutes "come on. its time to head home." I said grabbing her hand and not letting it go the whole way home.


	6. Snuggle Struggle

I was grateful that Weiss was holding my hand on our way back to our dorm. after what had happened at the docks ... my mind kept drifting to that, how I kissed her and how she kissed back. I still felt giddy from it but I also felt scared. I have had these feelings for Weiss since before the vital festival but I never had the guts tell her cause I was afraid she would reject me. but now we were holding hands and I felt so relieved.

we got back to the dorm building to find it was surprisingly cold. we turned down our hall to see Pyrrha walking down with her arms crossed hunched over clearly not enjoying the cold. "Hey Pyrrha, why is it so cold?" I asked my joy from the day's events evident in my tone.

"well, apparently some idiots thought that partner bonding was breaking school equipment." she said crossly "the heating unit included." she added bluntly.

"well I can't wait for the hyperthermia to take my toes," Weiss said the annoyance clear in her tone. "some people can't help but be idiots"

Pyrrha cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow with a sly smile "If you don't mind me asking ... why are you two holding hands?" I knew why she had that smile. Pyrrha was the one I always went to for advice, she was thoughtful and tried her best to help plus she was good at keeping secrets and all the on top of beeing a good friend. I remember the day that I came to her for advice regarding Weiss

3 weeks ago

"Hey, sis!" Yang said cheerily "what's on your mind?"

"go away!" I whined. I but she was right I did have something on my mind... Weiss. 'how do I tell her that feel this way? what will she say or think? is she even into girls?am I even Curtin I'm into girls?' all these questions flooded my mind and it was awful. why did it have to be Weiss? she was so kind and caring even though she tried to hide it... she was always so confident not to mention... beautiful. I felt fluttering in my stomach just thinking about her.

"come on and tell me~" Yang sang standing on the lower bunk to get eye level with me " I won't leave you alone until you tell me what has you so bummed." she kept digging .

"Its none of your business!" the more she bugged me the more I got worried ... and afraid. I wanted to tell Weiss my feelings, to tell her that I had fallen in love with her. but I know that she'll never accept me, she would probably laugh in my face that I would ever even think that way about her. really how could she ever see me in the way I see her? she always called me a dunce and a dolt. I know she doesn't really think of me that way but is she really wrong when she says those things?

"Rubes... you can tell me anything," Yang said, this time, a lot more sincere her voice a lot softer.

"Yang..." I said. I wanted to tell her everything about how I felt but... I just couldn't. "... Please, just leave me alone."

"Ruby..." before she could say anything else I hoped down from my bunk and walked out of the dorm.

I walked down the hall with my head down and my hood up. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and my vision went blurry. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve not watching where I was going when I turned the corner only to bump into Pyrrah "Oh! sorry Ruby I-" she looked at me and I know she could see how distraught I was "hey, Ruby is there something you want to talk about?" she said her face filled with concern.

"Yes," I said my voice cracking as I blinked away the tears.

Pyrrha grabbed my shoulders."come on Ruby, I'm listening." I could always count on her to listen and give me advise.

I took one last look around to make sure we were alone. I took a shaky breath "is it ... ok for me to ... like another girl?" I said the tears now streaming down my face.

"Oh Ruby," Pyrrha said bringing me into a tight hug rubbing my back "Of corse its ok!" she said comfortingly "I don't see why you have yourself so worked up over something so trivial." we stood like that a few more moments. she froze for a few seconds before asking me a question "what's her name?" she said now obviously knowing that who it was, was the problem.

"Weiss." I sobbed.

she pulled me into an even tighter hug. "well that explains a lot more."

"What d-do I-I do?" I pleaded in between sobs.

she pulled out of the hug and held on to my shoulders "I think you should tell her how you feel." she said softly. I wish it was that simple.

"But what if she rejects me? or laughs at me? or even hates me?" I cried uncontrollably letting all my fears out.

"Ruby..." Pyrrah said looking me in the eyes "The only way to tell if she'll take you is to tell her." she said reassuringly "and if she doesn't like you then you'll just have to move on" she ended sadly

"B-but I don't to move on." I cried followed by a few heaves.

"you've really fallen for her haven't you."she more or less stated. "now are you feeling better?" I nodded wiping away what was left of my tears. "good now lets's go do something to cheer you up. ok?"

I pulled her into one last hug "Thank you, Pyrrha."

she returned the hug "your welcome."

the present day

I was brought back to the present when I felt Weiss's warmth leave my hand. I looked up pouting "I-I was holding her hand so she didn't get lost in the town again!" Weiss fired back defensively.

"That did happen once didn't it?" Pyrrha trailed off looking up to the side with a smile pretending to ponder something. 'Pyrrha you are the worst wing women!' I scolded her internally.

"well, its time I and Ruby get back to our dorm it's getting late," Weiss said clearly trying to get out of here fast.

She quickly walked past Pyrrha and started for the dorm. I started to follow her but Pyrrha swiftly stopped me. she waited to hear the sound of my dorm's door shutting. she grabbed my shoulders. "So what happened between you two?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't think she would be okay with me telling anyone-"

"come on you can tell me anything." she pressed

I let out a sigh feeling my cheeks heat up. "W-we may have... um... k-kissed," I said looking away.

I was surprised to be lifted off the ground caught in a crushing embrace "I'm so happy for you!" she said before setting me down. "does this mean you two are together?" she questioned eagerly.

"I'm not sure." I said sadly "she said that she needed time to think." I looked down at the ground.

She lifted my head up. "Cheer up! You guys kissed! that has to mean something." she said reassurance in her tone.

"Thanks, Pyrrha," I said before heading over to my dorm.

To my surprise, there was a note taped to the door

Dear Ruby and Ice-queen.

I and Blake were able to convince to let us go on a 'partner bonding' camping trip.

I and Blake will be back on Sunday.

~love Yang

I pulled the note off the door relieved that the two were gone for the would make it easier for me and Weiss to figure things out. I walked in and saw Weiss already dressed for bed... shivering none the less. "What took you so long?" the she asked he teeth chattering.

"well..." I drove my toes into the floor. "I wanted to give you some time to... think."

"Ruby... I still need some time to think... Is it ok if we talk about this tomorrow?"

"ya... that would be great," I said a bit disappointed.

I got changed for bed and hopped up on my bunk trying to ignore the biting cold.

I laid there for what felt like forever tossing and turning awfully cold... but mostly I couldn't stop thinking of Weiss. how her hair was in the adorable off center ponytail. held by the crown-like hair clip. how her hair was pearly white and her porcelain skin .how her icy-blue eyes shimmered in the made her look like a stunningly beautiful princess. I even thought about how soft her lips were and how she alway smelled like mint. I was infatuated with Weiss just thinking about her made me feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart pound.

I was torn out of my thoughts when I heard the 'beautiful princess' speak up "Ruby?"

"ya, Weiss,"

"could you... sleep in my bed?" she asked. my eyes widened 'she wanted me to what?! ' "it's just really... really cold. that's all." so she didn't want to cuddle? doesn't change anything. how could I say no?.

"sure," I said stifling my glee.

"and no this does not mean you can try to cuddle." she said sternly 'how did she know my plan'. " we will stay back to back .nothing ?"

"yes," I said deflated of all my joy.

I hopped down and joined her in her bed. it was much warmer with the two of us there... together. just with our backs touching I could feel my heart pounding. I could feel her warmth. I knew I had to tell her my feelings for her.

"Weiss?" I asked to see if she was awake.

"Yes, Ruby?" she responded.

"Weiss, I need to tell you something." she sat up concern on her face. I let out a deep breath "Weiss, I have had a huge crush on you for a while now. I like how your hair is alway in that side ponytail. I think your eyes are really pretty. I like how you always care so much about how I'm doing and that-" Weiss put her finger up to my lips.

"Ruby... I'm not sure if I like you like that," she said. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes "or if I'm even into girls." I tried to blink away the tears but it wasn't working. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I looked down unable to look at her tears now streaming down my face.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me, Weiss," I said my voice breaking as I cried.

she then lifted up my head staring me straight in the eye. "You didn't let me finish," she said before bringing me into a hug. "I may not be sure if I'm into girls but I have thought of you as cute and pretty before and I really did enjoy our kiss. so I really do want to give it... us a try."

I tightened our hug drastically "Thank you!" I sobbed "Thank you so much!"

We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. holding her tightly glad she was willing to give me a chance. "Ruby, can we keep this a secret for now, though?"

"I was thinking the same thing." we both laid back down. I looked over at her a question on the tip of my tung. "Does this mean we can cuddle now?"

She looked over at me with a devilish grin. "how can we cuddle? we haven't even been on our first date." she teased.

"This whole day doesn't count as a date?" I said disappointedly.

"aww, don't worry we can cuddle tomorrow night."

"but-" she shushed me once more.

"How would you Ruby Rose, like to accompany me on a movie date tomorrow?"

"I would love to!" i said bringing her into a tight embrace.


	7. W is for Pervert

I awoke to the faint smell of roses. a warm sensation enveloping the entire front half of my body. I took in a deep whiff of the blissful aroma realizing my face was enveloped in a warm and soft mess of whatever, I didn't care. all I wanted to do was let this wonderful moment last forever. I opened my eyes slightly to see my vision invaded by the deep dark brown and the natural red highlights of Ruby's hair. my heart started to beat faster... Ruby, was lying down in front of me, my arms firmly wrapped around her... bringing her close and tight aginst me. still half asleep, all I wanted to do, all I could do was bring Ruby in tighter, and so I did nuzzling my head into her neck and shoulder. I felt my conciseness slipping as I fell into another deep sleep.

"Weiss..." I heard echoing in my dreams. but there was something familiar in the voice.

"Weiiissss..." I heard the soft wail again. it was Ruby! but there was something odd about her call.

"Ruby! where are you!" I cried out worry filling my tone. I stumbled around the endless darkness filled with a thick fog. ' _i have to find her! I don't want her to be alone... I don't want to be alone.'_ thoughts racing through my head. then I found it, a small clearing in the fog. there she was sitting on the edge of the courtyard fountain with her head in her hands. she was crying... no that was an understatement she was balling. I ran up to her kneeling at her side.

"Ruby what's wrong? don't worry I'm here for you," I said putting a hand on her back.

she looked up tears streaming down her face. "How could you do that?" she pleaded "Leading me on for so long, playing with my heart." she sobbed.

"What? No. Ruby that's not what I'm doing at all!" I pleaded to her trying to get her to understand that I want to be with her.

"Save it, Weiss!" she glared at me, anger and sadness in her eyes. "I don't want any more of your lies!" she turned away jolting from my touch.

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder only for her to turn towards me only to be met with the fiery eyes of Yang. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!?" she screamed at me. "SHE LOVED YOU!" she then pushed me on the ground.

I looked up only to see blake standing there. "Blake, I-"

"I have nothing to say to you, Schnee," she said crossly. turning around and walking around an unseen corner. I stood up to chase her only to be blocked by Pyrrha.

"What you did was absolutely disgraceful!" disgust and anger filled her tone. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and was met by Jaune.

"You broke her heart... no wonder why you're the ice queen," he said with disbelief and pain painting his face.

"I'M GOING TO BRAKE YOUR LEGS!" I turned around and to my horror Nora, was storming over with her hammer out anger in her every movement.

I backed up quickly only to bump into a sturdy figure. I turned around seeing Ren standing there disapprove obviously. "We weren't really friends to begin with but now its never going to happen."

it was all happening so fast. I didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on. but the I heard it... a soft-spoken voice from behind me. "Goodbye, Weiss," I turned to see Ruby, her gaze on me for only a few moments before turning away and lifting her hood over her head and walking slowly towards the endless foggy darkness. I tried to follow her but my feet were frozen in place

"Ruby! Please don't go!" I pleaded tears blurring my vision. "Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone!" the tears now flowing freely down my face. bit it was too late the crimsonette had already disappeared into the fog. I fell to my knees then to my elbows, defeat and loss were all I felt "... I need you..."

"Weiss..." I heard my eyes fluttering faintly, trying to open.

"Weiss..." clearer now.

" Weiss, your cuddling way to hard!" Ruby groaned.

a smile spread across my face as Ruby squirmed in my arms. "Really? I don't think I'm hugging hard enough," I said tightening my grip on her. I breathed in her rosy sent, it was great to have her there.

"I thought you said no cuddling!" she grunted trying to break my crushing grasp.

"I did didn't I?" I said relaxing my hold in her, a smile stretching across my face. "we can stop if you want..."

She spun around in my arms lightning fast. she had a pleading look on her face as she wrapped her arms around me "No! that's not what I meant!"

she rested her head on my chest then wrapping one of her legs around mine, bringing us closer together. we rested there for what felt like forever... it was wonderful, this wonderful peaceful silence. to me, there was only her, and to her, there was only me.

but then there was also Nora. I heard her muffled voice in the hall "we've called them like, 5 times I'm going to check on them!".

*click-clunk*she opened the door and popped her head in the dorm room as Ruby and I lifted our heads up. I felt my face flood with warmth as Nora's jaw dropped. she stood there staring at us then she lifted her hand and did a zipping motion across her mouth before backing out of the room and shutting the door.

"well, so much for being 'secret' girlfriends," Ruby said bluntly.

"as long as she doesn't tell anyone it will remain a secret."

my phone started to vibrate, I grabbed it and looked a the message... it was from my father. I quickly read it "ugh!"

"what is it?" Ruby laid her head on my lap giving my puppy dog eyes.

"I have to oversee a Schnee dust shipment." I sad deflated.

"Does this mean the date is off?" she said with even sadder puppy dog eyes.

"No,"I said rubbing her head. "It just means that I can't spend time with you till 4:00, an hour before our date." she threw her hands in the air in a silent cheer.

Weiss gave me a kiss on her way out the dorm. ' _oh, this is so amazing! the girl I've had a crush on for so long is now my secret girlfriend!'_ i was so happy and giddy I rushed around the room getting my clothes on. _'i have to tell Pyrrha! this is so amazing'_.

I zoomed out the door using my semblance to search everywhere for her. then I saw her she was in the middle of the south courtyard talking to Nora ' _it doesn't matter if Nora hears this now. all because she doesn't knock before_ she comes in'I

I rushed forward then tackled Pyrrha to the floor. I sat on her belly looking down at her smiling. "I'm going to assume things went well" I responded with a nod and an even bigger grin. "well are you gonna sit on me all day or are you gonna tell me?"

I helped her up. "we're going on a date later tonight!" I said jumping up in down.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" she said bringing me into a strangling hug.

"Then what are you doing here!" Nora shouted startling me and Pyrrha. "You need to be off making sure this date is perfect!"

"And why is that, Nora?" Pyhrra said rolling here eyes.

"If this date goes poorly then it could possibly destroy the further of the relationship!"

My eyes widened as a realized she was right. "hmm... she does have a point..." Pyrrha said pondering.

"W-WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO!?" I screamed panicked grabbing her shoulders.

"You need an outfit."

"I'm here to help oversee the dust shipment like my father requested," I said making sure my movements and tone were full of purpose.

"Miss Schnee, it wasn't your father that requested you." The supervisor said confusing me. "it was your sister Winter, none work related, though."

'WHAT!?'I screamed internally. _'this can't be right! this man must be confused. could she really have come to see me?'_

"So I heard that you had arrived." I turned around shocked at the sound of Winter's voice. and she could clearly see it. "what? were you expecting me to shout surprise and throw confetti?" she said a smug grin on her face.

"N-no. I just wasn't expecting you to be here on none work related stuff." I said nervously.

"Well..." she said suspiciously. "-how have you been since last time we met?" she asked the pace in her voice picking up. I opened my mouth to answer but she cut in "-and no, not your rank." damn almost forgot.

"Well, all my friendships are going great. my team hangs out with team JNPR and CVFY a lot." I said but then had a sudden realization. ' _I need to tell her about Ruby...'_ "...and I'm actually going on a date later tonight w-" 

Winter had cut me off fast. "A DATE!?" she shouted grabbing my shoulders. "This is fantastic what are the two of you doing?"

"We're going to the movies..." I said slowly and nervously.

"Weiss, this is one of the few sisterly things I've done and will do for you, but I'm going to help you make this date perfect," she said with a serious tone.

"and how will we go about that?" I asked trying not to be hurt by the sisterly things part.

"well, first you need a better outfit." she said.

"Whats wrong with my current one?" I asked annoyance clear in my tone.

"ooh, _nothing_ it's just you want your date to know that you think this is special and that you are trying." ' _damn... she has a point_ '.

"oh, and by the way... Who are you-" she was interrupted by the sound of car honks "well that our ride, come on."

"Whats wrong with my outfit," I said upon reaching my dorm.

"This is a date yet you're dressed like it's a battle," Nora said practically scolding me."you need something casual and cute. so what do you have?"

"well, I have a few t-shirts,some sweaters, a few blouses-"

"were the blouse."

"Ok..." I said reaching into my dresser and pulling out a red blouse. "but it will be cold outside."

"I got just the thing" she quickly left the dorm.

"what do you think she's getting?" I asked Pyrrha.

"probably something dangerous."

It took Nora a few minutes to come back. she was carrying some pink cloth. "Were this! it will keep yo warm!"

she threw the cloth at me. it was a pink sweat jacket. "isn't this a little big?" I asked.

"that's the point. it will look cute so cute!" she squealed "see for yourself and put it on!"

I complied and I have to admit it did look really cute. "well, she is right you do look cute," Pyrrha said.I glared at her blushing a little.

deciding to go with the 'cute' theme I said: " well what skirt should I were-"

"NO!" Nora shot out suddenly "jeans... skinny jeans..."

"why?" me and Pyrrha both asked.

"a skirt will make the cuteness overpowering. skinny jeans will had just enough sexiness to balance out the outfit. she said before slapping my ass.

I instantly felt heat rush to my face before covering my rear. "H-hey! W-why did you do that!"

She gave me a mischievous grin while Pyrrha giggled "Getting a point across."

' _this is going to be a long day'_

Winter had been dragging me around all day trying to prepare me for my date. it was great and all that she cared about me being happy with someone but this was a bit too strong. really... she got me an outfit, we went over manners and a bunch of other junk that's super convoluted and hurts to think about.

"Winter... You didn't have to do all of this for me," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

She let out a deep sigh and looked at me. "Weiss, I did all this stuff cause I want to make up for how little of sisterly behavior I've shown in our childhood and I want to start being a better sister from her on out. and without father breathing down our necks that should be a lot easier now." ..wow. Winter was trying to be a better sister? things really are changing for the better.

I was so happy that Winter was trying to be better that I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"oh- Weiss I never really asked who-" there was a loud screech as a car pulled to a stop.

"Miss Schnee! there are problems with the dust shipment! we need to go now!" the man in the care yelled.

"Weiss, I need to go but I'll talk to you later. but right now it's almost time for your date." Winter said returning to her robotic cold professional self.

 _'Come one Weiss you can do this date.'_

was sitting in my dorm waiting for Wiess to arrive. ' _I can't wait! this is going to be amazing! I just can't believe it's finally happening, I'm going on a date with Weiss!'_ i couldn't stop internally squealing.

*knock * I heard the door and rushed over to it. "Mi'lady." Weiss greeted giving a little bow as I opened the door. "are you ready for our date?" she said holding out my hand.

I reached out and she took my hand and placed a kiss on it. I blushed a little "Weiss... you know you can kiss me where ever you want" I said hoping she'd get the hint that I wanted a kiss on the lips.

Her whole face turned red. "Ruby Rose! we are on our first date and you already have your mind in the gutter!"

"No! not like that I mean a kiss on the lips!" I fired back trying to damage control.

"Oh! sorry!" she said turning away in embarrassment. "Let's just get going."

We were sitting in the movie theater, sadly all the way in the back because we had gotten there a bit late and all the good seats were taken. so far the movie was quite good but it was hard to focus on it, my mind was still rushing around thinking about how I'm on a date with Ruby. she looked amazing tonight, I kept glancing over at Ruby just to make sure this was really happening.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered over to me.

"Yes?"

"I want to do it." Wait what? do what?... did she mean? no, she couldn't be...

my face turned red "D-do what?" I asked nervously.

"do it," she said.

ok, she had to mean what I think she meant now. "Wo Wo Wo Ruby, this is too soon and we're in the middle of public!." I said my face turning a brighter shade of red.

she looked at me and rolled her eyes "give me your hand." she said. I reluctantly gave her my hand preparing for the worst. but she just held it in her's. I opened my eyes and felt her rest her head on my shoulder.

"you could have told me you just wanted to hold hands," I whispered angrily.

"there are kids from becon here if they heard that they would know something's up," she said trying to justify herself.

"and like what you said wasn't suggestive." I fired back.

"Weiss, only a pervert would think that," she said giving me a mischievous grin.

"I am not a pervert!"

" _sure_..." she said before resting her head back on my shoulder.

the movie had just finished it was a good movie and it had gotten easier to focus on when Ruby started to hold my hand and rest her head on me.

"come on Ruby, let's go." no response. "Ruby,come on." I shook her slightly

she rolled over in her seat "hmm..." she was asleep.

' _aww, she's so cute. she even fell asleep on my shoulder.'_ i shook her, even more, this time, "wake up Ruby, the movies over." she moved again but didn't wake up. this was going to be a long walk home. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before picking her up. grunting as I slung her over my shoulder... again long walk home.

I grunted as I tried to lay Ruby down in my bed as lightly as possible. ' _yes_ 'she was still asleep... and I was still sweaty from carrying her all the way home. ' _god I need a shower_ '

I walked into the bathroom and began to undress. I walked over and turned on the shower and hopped in.

I reached for the shampoo... but I let my hand drop... I slowly sat on the shower floor. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I just couldn't stop thinking about that dream ' _I could never make Ruby feel like that... at least not intentionally...'_ i started to think about holes in our relationship. ' _she's funny and sweet and always kind how could I not... wait... the thing is I wasn't sure if I liked girls when I decided to start dating her yesterday. and I'm still not... if I;m not sexually attracted to her it could ruin our relationship. and she could take it like that!_ '

' _but how do I find out if I like her like that? I mean I can kiss her but kissing is one thing sex was another thing. I could... feel her breasts...'_ I blushed a little ' _but that would send her the wrong message. and feeling... her while sh's asleep... well I'm not too excited to be molesting a younger girl._ ' I reached up and turned off the shower I just couldn't think about this anymore without going into a panic attack over whether I'll hurt Ruby's feeling or not.

I got out and dried myself off and got dressed. I left the bathroom and was surprised to see Ruby awake . I cocked an eyebrow "weren't you asleep?"

she looked up at me "Oh! Weiss, Y-your done! um... I was but the sound of the shower woke me up... so I was just waiting for my turn."

I moved out of the doorway and gestured for her to go in. she went in and shut the door behind her. I walked over and lied down on my bed. I laid there trying to fall asleep but then I heard the shower turn on and it hit me. I sat up and looked over at the bathroom door. _'I could just... no. this was a stupid idea_.' I heard the blood pounding in my ears. I stood up ' _oh come on what am I even doing'_ i walked over to the bathroom door and put my hand on the nob. I slowly turned it, pushing the door just a crack. and there she was... the glass was misty but I could see enough. I study her body seeing almost everything, each and every curve, her pale beautiful skin. I was shocked when I started to feel a slight wetness in my lower region. I quickly shut the door. I sat down on my bed I felt the heat flowing through my face. this was great I did like her that way ' _you do know this makes you a pervert right?_ ' ugh, I was right, I am a pervert.

I lied down comfortable that my relationship was safe. it wasn't long till I heard the shower stop and shortly after Ruby exited and sat on my bed. "Can we cuddle now?"

I got an idea. I quickly lunged and grabbed her in my arms and pulled her down onto te bed. "I take that as a yes," she said giggling before snuggling into my embrace. as I slowly drifted off to sleep my final thought was ' _another exciting day in the life of Weiss the pervert._ '


End file.
